1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a navigation system and method thereof and, more particularly, to a navigation system capable of updating map data and method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As satellite positioning technology advanced, global positioning system (GPS) has been more and more popular in daily life. A navigation device is representative of using GPS.
In general, the most important function of the navigation device is to ensure the correctness of map data. Without correct map data, the navigation device cannot assist a user in guiding traffic even if the GPS can provide accurate coordinate. Furthermore, the inaccurate navigation device may cause the user to make wrong judgment. Therefore, how to update the map data is very important for the navigation device. However, the map data is always updated by service provider nowadays. The service provider has to assign operating staff to examine and correct the map data, so it will take a lot of time and efforts. Furthermore, due to a huge amount of data, the map data of the navigation device will be updated slowly, so that the map data provided by the navigation device is usually inaccurate. Moreover, since the map data is updated by the service provider, it cannot satisfy the requirement of each subscriber frequently.